The Wronged Woman
| image = Image:Rdr_wronged_woman_wide.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater Chapel (After 6:00pm) | end = Blackwater Chapel | prereqs = N/A | giver = Clara LaGuerta | location = Blackwater/Great Plains | rewards = +50 Fame | previous = Abraham Reyes mission strand: "An Appointed Time" | next = Stranger side-mission: "The Prohibitionist" | image2 = Image:Rdr_wronged_woman_map.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a Stranger side-mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story A woman named Clara LaGuerta has become pregnant, and has been ostracized by the people of Blackwater and left alone without any money or a home. Meet the father and ask him for money to support her and her unborn child. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Abraham Reyes mission: "An Appointed Time". Mission Objectives After speaking with Clara LaGuerta, the player must: *Speak with Harold Thornton in the Blackwater Saloon. *Duel Thornton. *Loot his corpse, return to Blackwater Chapel and give the money to Clara. *After a short time, return to Blackwater Chapel and speak with Elizabeth Thornton in the cemetery. Mission Details Speak with the woman inside Blackwater Chapel (visit the church after 6:00 p.m.). She tells you she was seduced by her employer, Harold Thornton, and is now pregnant with his child. He fired her once it was apparent that she was pregnant, and Harold has since become an alcoholic. She wants you to find Harold and get a few dollars from him so she can prepare for the child's birth. You will find Harold at the bar in Blackwater. He will deny everything and seems confused, forgetful of ever hiring or knowing Clara (although he says he used to have a housekeeper named Sarah) and challenges you to a duel. You must kill him (no honor change), loot his body ($200) and go to Clara and hand her the money. She will then worry about his death and run out, yelling "maybe I can catch the funeral!". A few days later, return to the chapel's graveyard to find a bereaved woman crying at his grave; the woman is Elizabeth Thornton, Harold's wife. She will talk about Harold, saying he was a good man and didn't deserve to die. She also mentions that Clara attended the funeral laughing, indicating that Clara was not impregnated by Harold, but instead used you to kill him and obtain the money for a different use. This can be clarified by reading the notes under "Strangers" in the "Stats" menu after completing this mission. Duel Details For this duel it seems that targeting Harold in a lethal manner is required. If you attempt to target the gun and/ or arm of the target (normally a disabling shot) you will always fail to shoot first. This will result in the player's death and then the player must retry the duel until a fatal shot is attempted. (You can also fight him, but he will use his gun on you. You can then hogtie him then kill him.) Or just walk up behind him and shoot him in the back, also getting an execution in the process. Even if you do this right in front of a lawman there will be no repercussions. Glitches ::Main article: Glitches in Red Dead Redemption *Hogtie Harold, carry him out of town, and kill him while he's out of town and out of sight. This will spawn a new Harold ready to duel and can be repeated for extra cash ($200). If you wish, do this over and over again (for $10k). NOTE: This glitch does work but, you can not use your horse to transport him out of town, and when you kill and loot the body the +$200 will not show up but will be in your total money. (This can be viewed by opening up the pause menu.) In the PS3 version of the game, you can transport a hogtied Harold out of town on horse. If you travel far enough for the stranger icon to reappear on the map in front of the saloon, you can then kill Harold to gain $200 when you loot his body. *Ghost of Harold (confirmed on PS3): Hogtie Harold, carry him out of town and travel far enough for the stranger icon to reappear on the map in front of the saloon. Carry Harold back to the saloon. If you kill him, a new Harold will spawn right before your eyes in front of the saloon! If, while the dead body of Harold still is present, you kill the newly-spawned Harold while not in duel mode, he will disappear again into thin air! *Another possible glitch can occur on the way to the duel, with Harold standing on the sidewalk instead of the street. When the point comes to duel, you will be shown facing nobody, and when the time comes to draw your view will be obscured by your own character as you are aiming at him on the sidewalk. *Another possible glitch can occur after the cut scene with Harold. Harold will just stay in the bar and not head to the street to duel you. To fix this, simply load up your save again. *If you try to snipe Harold from a hill in Blackwater without being caught, after he wants to duel you, Harold's corpse will simply disappear, though advancing the story line. Thus, making you have to reload a previous save. *After speaking to Harold, he will go to the street waiting for the player to duel him. If the player instead goes to save the game between meeting Harold and the duel, Harold simply disappears. In the Strangers log, it says the player attacked Harold before the duel and that the body needs to be looted. However, Harold is nowhere to be found. The only solution is to reload your game before meeting Harold. *Players are also advising that Harold is overwhelmingly hard and no matter what they do he beats the Player in the duel, thus killing John. Players can do the dishonourable thing and kill Harold before commencing the duel (while he is waiting outside the Pub) which, surprisingly does not lead to losing honour, having to "deal" with eye witnesses or having a bounty placed on one's head. Once Harold is killed, the player can loot his body and meet Clara in the church to continue the mission. Trivia *This mission can also be completed after the final story mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content es:La_mujer_injuriada Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player